1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic image display device for an information processing equipment such as a work station.
2. Description of the Related Art
A work station or the like is provided with a multi-window system having one screen of a display device-display a plurality of regions (hereinafter, referred to as "windows") each of which indicates one piece of information so that the display device indicates a plurality of pieces of information, simultaneously. One of the windows may be located not to be on top of the other or may be located to completely or partially to be on top of the other.
In this case, a user using the work station can freely change the display position or the display area size of each of the windows, taking these into consideration. It is known that there is means for achieving this end in which the display position or the display area size of each of the windows is changed by an input device such as a key board or a mouse in accordance with the information inputted.
However, the multi-window system has a problem that a feeling of speed and a feeling of weight of the dynamic image being displayed are changed after a change of the display area size.
In addition, even if the window is recognized as the same display area size in the information processing equipment, the feeling of speed and the feeling of weight of the dynamic image being displayed are changed after a change of the display area size of the window.
Furthermore, the display area size of the window is changed even by a distance between the display and the user. As a result of this, the feeling of speed and the feeling of weight of the dynamic image being displayed are changed.